


Ave Maria

by AriaPink



Category: Dylan O’Brien, SZA - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, twofriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaPink/pseuds/AriaPink
Summary: In this comedy-drama, but mostly comedy, two doofuses, Nick and Maria, are new in Houston, Texas. Maria is the cool, wild, popular, punk one. Nick is her normal, innocent friend. Will these two mix? BTW the violence isnt bad. Don’t worry.StarringDylan O'Brien as Nick Kutch&SZA as Maria Ashbury





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

SZA stars as Maria  
Dylan O'Brien stars as Nick

 

Why?  
Why is there random people from school dancing in our living room? As I got closer, of course I see Maria, my roommate and best friend, being an idiot.  
"SWISH SWISH BISH!!!! ANOTHER ONE IN THE BASKET!!!!" Maria was dancing her ass off and swinging her blonde weave everywhere. Then, not surprisingly, she took her dress off and revealed her bra and panties.  
"CAN YOU TOUCH THIS!!?!!"  
I went up to her. "MARIA!!!! Get down! And stop this party!"  
"Aw, come on, Nick! Have some fun!"  
"Your breast is slipping out!!!!" I alerted.  
"Isn't it pretty?"  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. Then I yelled, "EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!!!!"  
"Hey it's Justin Bieber!" some asshole shouted.  
Oh wow...  
"Sing some tunes for us!"  
"Sing One Less Lonely Ni-"  
"OKAAAAY!" Maria said. "That's enough!"  
Later, everyone finally left.  
"I said no to parties," I reminded Maria for the one billionth time.  
"I didn't think I actually had to listen," Maria laughed. I could tell she was high.  
"Look at this mess! You're cleaning it up!!"  
"Sure, sure..."  
"I mean it. If this place isn't clean by tomorrow-"  
"Where will I go?" Maria snapped, getting annoyed. "Remember you're the reason we're miles away from home!"  
Tension appeared. I took a deep breath. Why does she always have to remind me?  
"I won't be punished for shit you caused," Maria stated.  
"All I ask is that you respect my wishes....There's literally PEE on the floor!!!"  
"Oh no," Maria said. "That's lemonade. That one girl who has a weird obsession with lemons brought some."  
"Ooookay...." I said. "Well, shouldn't we be keeping low profiles?"  
"Well you're about as entertaining as a sock," Maria explained. "We need to make more friends."  
"We don't need anyone else but each other," I assured. "We can do things like go to the mall or the movies if you're so bored. We don't have to destroy crap or get in trouble to have fun."  
"But that's the best part of having friends," Maria grinned.  
I sighed. Then a tall black man who was a mixture of muscular and skinny came in.  
"Mariah?" he said. "You coming?"  
If you're wondering why he called her Mariah instead of Maria, you'll find out in just a moment.  
"In a minute, daddy," she replied. "Go wait in my room."  
As he left, I said, "Who in the name of sugar honey ice tea is that???"  
"Mind ja business," she said, going to her bedroom.  
Well that was something. Now that's out of the way, here's the back story as to why we're here. It all happened two weeks ago.

(A/N: Play "Kick Your Game" by TLC)  
Grand University was our school in Pennsylvania.  
"What do you mean I didn't make football?" I asked Gabe, the captain of the football team.  
"What part of it wasn't clear?" he laughed.  
"Is this just because you don't like me and you're the typical bully of the story who picks on the main character for a long time for no reason?" I asked.  
"Pretty much."  
"But I did amazing!"  
"I don't care," he sassed, then he walked away.  
Yeah that was my life back at Grand University. Maria was my only friend that year and all my other friends were older and graduated.  
"I can't believe those dick tips!" I told Maria later on while she was brushing her wigs. "Why can't they get over their hate for me?"  
"Beats me."  
"You know what? It's time to stand up to those rats!"  
"That's the spirit!" Maria cheered.  
"So what's the plan?" I asked.  
"Whaduhya mean?"  
"Well, I thought you should help me."  
"No."  
"Please?" I begged. "I can't do this alone."  
She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Wimp."  
The next day, Gabe walked into his room. Then he saw something on his bed. Something....horrifying.  
"BRO WHY the FUCK is there a LIZARD IN MY ROOM!!!!????"  
He dipped fast as hell, screaming like a little girl.  
Maria and I laughed. "What a bitch," I said.  
"What is that thing anyway?" Maria asked.  
"A lizard."  
"I know," Maria said. "But what kind?"  
"A gogahot."  
"A what?!?"  
"A gogahot," I repeated.  
(A/N: These aren't real.)  
"NICK WHAT the FUCK!" She shouted.  
"What?"  
"Gogahots are extremely dangerous," she informed. "They're huge, black, poisonous lizards. If they bite you, you'll get sick."  
"Woah..." I gasped. "Alright. No biggie. I'll take it back. Put it back in the glass."  
A girl named Justine dashed out of her dorm. "Ohhh my GOD WHY IS THERE A LIZARD IN MY ROOM!!!!???"  
Another girl named Synclaire ran out her room. "AAAAH A LIZARD!"  
Maria and I were puzzled.  
"You put lizards in other people's rooms?" she asked. "I thought we were only after Gabe."  
"I didn't. And we were. I don't know where all those other gogahots are coming from ..............................................................................although the people did say that the gogahot was pregnant..."  
"NICK!!!!"  
"This was your idea," I reminded.  
"I didn't say be so irresponsible. All I said was get something that scares him. Did I say get something poisonous?"  
We rushed to all of the dorms to collect them. For babies, they were HUGE. But it was too late; there was waaaay too many.  
"We've gotta get out of here!" I ordered. "Wait, where's the mom?"  
".....I thought... you had her?" Maria said.  
"I TOLD YOU TO PUT HER BACK IN THE GLASS!!!!" I shouted.

 

"And I was going to say no. Let's get out of this shit hole."  
Unfortunately, half of the school was bitten and got ill. I felt terrible for putting people through this. What have I done?  
"Whoever is responsible," the principal said. "There WILL be consequences."  
That night, Maria and I met up.  
"You're running away?" Maria gasped.  
"I have to. Look at what I've done."  
"But I'll miss you," she sighed. I was kind of shocked to see her vulnerable and soft for the first time. It warmed my heart to see that she had one, too. "I'll come with you."  
"No," I growled.  
"Please? It's boring here." She did some thinking. "Let's go to Texas!"  
"...Why Texas?"  
"......Because..." She looked around, all awkward. "Because it's lit."  
"Well, if you say so," I agreed. "Texas it is."  
"Yes! The Adventures of Maria and Nick begin!"  
"Why can't it be Nick and Maria?"  
"What the freak ever," she said, rolling her eyes.  
"We have to hurry and pack," I demanded. "We leave tonight."  
I packed half of what I owned because if people saw all of my dorm empty, they'd know I ran away.  
"You ready?" I asked Maria.  
"Yes. Wait! I forgot my porn."  
My eyes rolled to the brain. "Let's. Go."  
We took turns driving my car. I liked the feeling of escaping and running away. Especially at night. Felt more adventurous. We jammed to music.  
"RIGHT NOW I'M IN A STATE OF MIIIIIND!" we sang.  
"I'm hungry," Maria complained.  
"I don't care."  
"Why you so mean to me?"  
"I told you to eat something before we left," I reminded.  
"How are you gonna tell me we have to hurry up if we're running away, then tell me to eat something?" Maria sassed. "Which one do you want?"  
I sighed.  
"Do you think Whataburger is as good as they say?" Maria asked.  
"I don't know and I don't care," I grumbled.  
"Good lord, would you stop being grouchy?" Maria pleaded.  
"Would YOU stop talking???" I snapped. "Why do you talk so freaking much???"  
She rolled her eyes. "You are the most boring person to run away with."  
"I love you, too," I replied.  
We now go to Texas A&M. We now go by Noah and Mariah.  
Back to now, Maria and her boy toy kept making too much noise, so I went outside for a smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, Friday. The best day of the week. Though this Friday was....quite interesting.  
See, Maria likes to dress all different. Today, she was wearing purple weave, a metal choker, rock boots, ripped black jeans....long story short, she was going for a punk look.  
"Remember," I said as she and I stepped foot on campus. "Our names are Noah and Mariah."  
"Okay, No-No," she replied.  
"Don't ever call me that," I gritted through my teeth. "Ever. Anyways, see you later, alligator."  
"In a while, pedophile," she replied.  
*Maria's POV*  
Ugh, should I go to class? Why can't there be no school on Fridays?  
"Hi, Mimi!" my friend, Kitty, called. She was with my other friend, Slime. Kitty was Native American, had blue hair that was in a bun with bangs, and about my height (five foot five.)  
Slime was black like me, except darkskin. He has green hair, which is where his nickname came from. His real name is Steve.  
"Hey guys," I greeted. "Wanna be typical bad ass kids and ditch today?"  
"We'd love to," Slime said. "But, I spent too much money to get removed from this school."  
"One class won't kill you," Kitty assured.  
"Fine," I agreed. "But I'm copying you in Mrs. Terd's class."  
"You mean Mrs. Kerd?" Kitty chuckled.  
"Same thing right?"  
*Nick's POV*  
In my class, there was another friend of ours named Milk. He was white like me, skinny, a tad shorter, and dyed his hair white, reasoning for him nickname; his real name is Malcolm. He and Slime are roommates.  
Milk turned to and looked at me.  
"....Can I help you?" I whispered.  
"No. The psychiatrist I'm seeing has done enough of that."  
"Clearly not," I said.  
"Slime and I are throwing a party tonight," Milk informed.  
"No thanks. Mariah tried throwing one last night."  
"And I missed it?"  
"You didn't miss anything," I assured.  
Suddenly, the intercom went off. "Attention everyone!"  
That voice....  
Oh no!  
"It's yo girl! Mariah Pinnock!!!" She began to play guitar in the intercom. What is wrong with this heathen? "Y'all like my music?"  
She is going to get in so much trouble.  
"Hey, isn't that your girlfriend?" Milk asked.  
"She's not my girlfriend!!" I snapped.  
"Oh sorry. Woman friend?"  
"Fuck you," I gritted through my teeth.  
Finally, a teacher handled Maria. "Mariah! Get out of here! Now!"  
"Aw but you're ruining the concert," Maria said.  
"OUT! NOWWW!"  
"Yeesh," Maria snarled. "Who pissed in your cereal this morning?"  
"Kill me," I groaned.  
"Okay," Milk insisted.  
After class, I walked up to my beautiful crush, Becky. Becky was white, short, has fawn hair, and the most popular girl in school. She's known for being—according to others—a "superficial bitch", but I think she's an angel.  
Okay, Nicky. You can do it. Ask her out.  
Nervously, I walked up to her. My heart pounded. She was facing the other way, messing with her phone.  
"Hey, Rebecca!" I said waaaay to eagerly.  
"Oh! Uh... hi."  
"My name's Ni....uh, I mean Noah."  
"Were you about to say the N word?" Becky asked.  
"...No...Listen. I was wondering if..." I couldn't get the words out. "If we....If we.......IF WEEEE WERE A MOVIE! YOU'D BE THE RIGHT GUY!!"  
Quickly, I walked away.  
"Weirdo," Becky said.  
Ugh. Why am I like this?  
"Hey, Noah," Kitty greeted.  
"Hey, Cat."  
"It's Kitty, actually."  
"I don't care, really," I laughed.  
"Fine. From now on, I'll call you some similar name to Noah. Like Nick or something."  
"What?!?!?"  
"Kidding!"  
Aaaawwwkward.  
"Anyway," she said. "Where's Mariah? She said she'll come to the next class, but she was a no show."  
"That's weird," I said. "Mariah's a troublemaking dick hole, but she never missed class."  
*Maria's POV*  
A man—black, darkskin, 6'2, and absolutely gorgeous—was having a picnic, laying in the grass, looking at the sky.  
"Look daddy!" an adorable little black boy said, walking up to that man. "A ladybug!"  
His father got up from the blanket laying in the grass. "That's wonderful, King. They mean good luck."  
"Yay!" the little boy cheered. "That means I'm going to actually be king one day!"  
His father giggled.  
(A/N: Play "Petals" by Mariah Carey)  
There I was from a distance watching them. Be happy together.

Without me.

Yes.  
Yes I have son.

His name is King. I had him when I was 18. That son of a bitch with pink dyed hair is his father, Owen. He was 22, now he's 26. He had just finished college and took care of him so I could finish school. He said he would let me see him. But he hasn't.... He took King when he was two and moved here so that they could get away from me. His family can't stand me, so they won't tell me where he is.  
Nick doesn't know I have a kid.  
I took a deep breath. I have to get Owen to let me see King. Even if it means pretending that I've changed into some innocent, proper young woman.  
(A/N: K you can stop the song)  
Hours later, I was at their house. Yes, I followed them. Yes I had to turn into the ultimate stalker. This time, I had on a blue green dress, high heels, and I had on a straight black long wig.  
I rang the doorbell. The door opened and there was the beautiful, gorgeous piece of shit.  
"Maria?!?!?"  
Looking at his realization that he failed to keep away from me was amazing. He swallowed his saliva hard and took a deep breath. He let me in, learning that it's time to stop running.  
"Hello, Owen..."  
He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hi."  
I took a deep breath. Remain calm, Maria. Remain....calm....

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?" I erupted.  
He looked shook.  
"You told me I could see King!" I yelled. "He's my son!"  
"I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I wanted to move nicer place. Texas is amazing."  
THAT'S his excuse. What a clown.  
"You could've talked to me. I had to find where you lived on Facebook. I didn't learn until just recently. Thanks a lot for blocking me everywhere."  
"I know... I'm sorry," he repeated.  
"Was all of this because I'm the wild child?" I demanded.  
"No," he responded. "To be honest, I'm pretty much a wild child, too....to the point where I barely see King either."  
"Are you kidding me?" I said. "So those nights where you were out being an ass, you could've asked me to take care of him! I'd take being with my kid over partying and being a fool any day."  
Owen felt terrible.  
"Okay, MOST days," I laughed. "Cause, you know, being a mom doesn't you can't have fun ever again. But still, it doesn't make any sense."  
"Okay," Owen said. "Maybe I have my doubts about you. But now that you're here and appear to be more mature than the last time I saw you, I'll let you see and take care of King."  
Yeeeah, he definitely doesn't need to be informed that I was playing guitar in the school intercom literally this morning. Or that I threw a party last night. Or that a friend and I got half of our old school sick, we had run away, and change our names. Fuck. No one here is supposed to know our real names. If Owen learns that I have to change my name...  
Eh. He ain't gonna figure out shit.  
"Alright," I said. "Great." I would've said thank you, but why should I thank him for letting me see MY son? My human that I pushed out of my pussy? "But remember. I don't need to turn into some nun. Especially when you just admitted to being wild nutcase yourself."  
"Alright. Understood. Again, I'm sorry. I just felt like you weren't responsible enough...not realizing I'm not all that great either..."  
I rubbed my arm and looked down at the ground.  
"So, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.  
"No. But if you're trying to start things up with me again, then no."  
It was quiet for a moment, then I laughed. "As if I'd want to be with you!!"  
"Okay. I'll let King know you're here. Since he just turned four, I doubt he'll see you too much of a stranger."  
I nodded.  
As he walked away, I slumped.  
Why doesn't he love me anymore? What did I do? Well, I can't let him know I still love him. I rolled my eyes. Shooting my shot failed like hell. Why did I have to fall in love and get pregnant by a dick?  
There came my beautiful, small, dreadlocked son. Of course, he looked like a perfect mixture of me and Owen.  
"Mommy!"  
"King!"  
I couldn't help it. I bursted into crying.  
"Did I say something wrong?" King asked.  
Awww, he's so adorable. "Come here, son!"  
We hugged.  
"Oh, I missed you so much!" I cried.  
"Don't cry, Mommy."


	3. Chapter 3

*Nick's POV*  
Another friend if ours, named Ina, was helping me get with Becky. Ina was black, darkskinned, had pink dyed hair, and was extremely short.  
"Thanks again for helping me," I blessed.  
"I still think you can do way better than Becky," Ina protested.  
"And I think you could do way better than that hair color, but that's none of my business."  
Ina blinked. "Wow.... Anyway, put this bluetooth on your ear and I'll tell you everything you need to say."  
"Alrighty!"  
"Dork," Ina said under her breath as I walked away.  
"I heard that!"  
I went up to Miss Becky, who was reading.  
"Hi," I greeted.  
She rolled her eyes. "You again?"  
Isn't she an angel? With her fine self. "Yeah," I said.  
"Aren't you dating that Mariah whore?" Becky asked.  
Why does everyone think Maria and I are a couple? "No..."  
"Okay," Ina said into the bluetooth. "Say I love your dress."  
"I love your your dress, by the way," I told Becky.  
"Aw, thank you," Becky said. "I got it from Gucci."  
Ina busted out laughing "Bitch that ain't no Gucci. That's some Forever 21 shit!!!"  
I laughed. "Bitch that ain't no Gucci," I repeated. "That's some Forever 21 shit!!!"  
"Excuse you?" Becky snapped, crossing her arms.  
"Oh my GOD, Noah!" Ina gasped. "I didn't mean for you to say that. That was just me!"  
"Oh, uhh," I said. "Sorry. Just kidding."  
Becky glared at me. Oh, boy...  
"Say 'You looked very pretty in class,'" Ina ordered.  
I repeated what she said.  
Becky blinked. "So you're saying I don't look pretty now?" she weeped.  
Here we go... "Of course you do," I said. "What kind of question is that? You very beautiful now that I have a closer view."  
She blushed. Yes! We got her!  
"Aw. Thanks, Noah. So, you know Slime and Milk?"  
"Sadly," I responded.  
She giggled. "Well, they're throwing a party tonight. Wanna come? We can hang out and dance."  
"Su-sure," I stammered.  
"Something wrong?" she asked.  
"It's just that parties aren't really my thing. But, I'm willing to go for you."  
"Cool," Becky said. "See you there."  
She walked away.  
I took a deep breath. Woo! What an exercise. Ina entered the scene. "You did great!"  
"That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do," I sighed. "I think I'm gonna puke."  
"Would you stop being dramatic? It worked. You barely needed my help to be honest."  
"Cuz I'm the man!" I did a little dance. "I asked a girl out!!"  
"So what are you gonna wear?" Ina asked.  
"I asked a girl out! I asked a girl out!" I sang.  
"K," Ina said. "See you later. Dweeb..."

 

*Maria's Pov*  
Owen gave me and King some alone time. I was so nervous. What if King doesn't like me.  
"Sooo what is your favorite color?" I asked him.  
"Red," he responded.  
I panicked. What if it's because he likes blood? That was the reason why red was my favorite color when I was little... yeah, I had an interesting childhood.  
"Cool," I said. "Mine is pink. What's your favorite show?"  
"Henry Danger," he cheered.  
What the hell is that?  
"What ever happened to shows like iCarly? That's So Raven? Ed, Edd, N Eddy?" I asked.  
"Who?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Nevermind....I like your twists."  
"Thanks," King said. "Daddy did them for me. I want my hair to be long..... like Inuyasha's."  
Well at least he knows some shows from back then.  
"You love anime?" I asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Awesome. You should totally watch Samurai Cham....... wait. Actually, no. You're only four. Well you should totally watch Naruto and Dragon Ball Z."  
"Alright," he agreed.  
"And Sailor Mooooon," I cheered, doing a little dance.  
"No way," he gagged. "That show is too girly."  
"King Malik Henry," I gasped. "You can watch what you want without worrying about if it's too 'girly.' There will be no fragile masculinity."  
"I guess you're right," King agreed. "I'll give it a try."  
Yay! Look at me being a good partent.  
"So," I said. "Want anything to eat?"  
"Candyyyy!"  
"Is that something you really want?" I asked.  
"Yes!"  
"Well, too bad. You're not getting any."  
He frowned and looked down to the ground.  
"How about chicken nuggets instead?" I suggested.  
"Yeah!" he cheered.  
See? I'm not those buzz kill parents. As I headed to the kitchen, King said, "Mommy? Are you staying with us forever?"  
"Well, Mommy already has her own place," I explained. "But I only live ten minutes away. So I'll see you everyday."  
"Yaaay!" he cheered.  
Seeing him excited about me touched my heart. Then, I frowned. What if Grand University learns it was us who got the school sick and I have to go back? I took a deep breath and tried to forget about it.  
"Are you and Daddy in love?" King asked.  
"You ask a lot of questions," I sighed. "You know... I read that if you ask way too many questions..." I got closer to him. "You'll die." I backed away. "What's that smell?"  
"Oh nothing," King grinned. "Not like you didn't cause me to crap my pants."


	4. Chapter 4

It was late afternoon. I got home, finally. I felt... relieved. I finally got to see my son after two fucking years of trying to find out where he and Owen were. Seeing Nick reminded me that I can't tell anyone just yet. Soon, though. It's not that I was embarrassed. It's that Nick always treats me like I should be this innocent bitch and he'll push me to be just that once he learns about Owen and King.  
"Hi," Nick greeted.  
"Hey."  
He looked at me up and down, impressed with my look. "You look....normal."  
I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks. And you look like Squidward with that fat ass nose and collared shirt."  
Nick rolled his eyes. "Anyways......WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!! Since when do you miss school?"  
Since when is he all up in my business?  
"Well?"  
"Something... came up," I explained. "I had to take a dump real bad."  
"Eww!" he gagged.  
"Yeah, it was real chocolate factory."  
"I told you that Taco Bell breakfast was a bad idea," Nick laughed.  
"But it's tasty." 


	5. Chapter 5

*Maria's POV*  
I prayed Owen didn't see me. If he met up with my friends, they'd know my real name.  
What a Friday.  
I looked at my phone. It was 2 in the morning. I finally got to our apartment, exhausted from....everything...  
My lip was throbbing.  
I opened the door, ready to go to bed.  
"WHAT ON GOD'S LAND?!?!?" I yelled.  
Nick and Becky, the girl he was crushing on, were making out on the couch butt naked! My eyes! My poor eyes.  
They saw me and gasped, quickly putting their clothes back on.  
"Yay!" I cheered. "You're no longer the innocent one!"  
"Um," Becky said, heading to the door. "I should get going."  
"Who's the classless one now?" I scolded.  
She rubbed her arm, feeling awkward, then left.  
Nick walked up to me, only wearing his draws.  
"Hi there," he said.  
"Hey, slut," I said.  
"Look, I'm sorry about getting all amped up about you having fun. I don't know why. Maybe it's because..." He looked down to the ground. "Because I don't like how I'm the innocent one who hasn't even lost his virginity until just a few minutes ago. I never did anything ruthless besides get half of my old school sick."  
"Why can't we both be the fun ones?" I asked.  
"I don't know," he said. "Maybe I just feel like I have a lot of catching up to do. I've never been to jail, got a tattoo, got in a fight, spray painted, got naked in front of a bunch of people, had a threesome with the elderly... you know. Things you've done. I felt awkward asking you to help me upgrade."  
"It's okay, Nick," I assured. "I'd love to help."  
He grinned. I felt like his big sister (yes, I'm older than him).  
"Tomorrow though," I sighed. "My head hurts."  
****  
*Nick's POV*  
In the afternoon, Maria got dressed in a track suit and pink weave to help her buddy become fun. We met up in the middle of the city.  
"Alright," she said. "Since you're new to this, we're gonna stick to simple shit."  
"Okay."  
"Go up to people and tell them their buttcrack is showing," she ordered.  
I rolled my eyes. "The hell is that? Are we 9?"  
"Try!" she urged.  
"Fine....."  
I went up to a white woman. "Excuse me, miss?" She turned to me. "Your buttcrack is showing."  
"Oh, my gosh, really?"  
Then I went up to a black woman with dreads.  
"Your buttcrack is showing."  
"Oh my gawd oh my gawd oh my gawd!"  
Finally, I went up to this creepy white guy.  
"Your buttcrack is showing."  
"Is it pretty?" the man asked.  
There was a long silence.  
"What?"  
"Is. It. Pretty?" he asked again.  
I walked away. "Okay, bye."  
The man slumped. "I just wanna know."  
Later, she took me to get a tattoo. I was nervous as hell.  
"Okay. I don't wanna be bad anymore," I whimpered.  
"You'll be fine," Maria lied. "It won't hurt that badly."  
"Fine," I sighed. "Did you tell him what I wanted?"  
"Yes. Now go."  
"Noah?" the tattoo man called.  
"Yes. That's me." I laid on my belly and pulled up my shirt.  
"Alright," I breathed. "Everything is gonna be.....SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!!!!! FUCK! SHIT!"  
"Language," Maria said.  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to say things like 'pillow' and 'sunshine' when I'm in PAIN! OW!!"  
Minutes later, the tattoo was finally done.  
"Now was that so bad?" Maria asked, calmly.  
"I screamed the entire time," I stressed. I shook my head. "Let me see it. Does it look good?"  
"Yeah, it's gorgeous," she said. "He did a really great job."  
I walked backwards to the mirror to see.  
"......Maria?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I asked....for a butterfly. A freakin ..... butterfly."  
"I know," Maria said, nodding.  
"SO WHY IS THERE A TATTOO ON MY BODY OF A BUTT?!?!?!?!?!" I hollered.

 

"Oh come on, Nicky," she laughed. "It looks great. This person is one thicc bih."  
I turned red. Steam blew out of my ears. After I finally stopped chasing Maria for fifteen minutes, we agreed to head to the beach.  
"How is this going to make me edgy?" I asked.  
"You'll see," she chuckled.  
"Well, I can use a nice relaxation from to....... what 


	6. Chapter 6

*Maria's POV*  
I finally got home.  
As I entered our apartment, I plopped the food on the counter and yelled, "Nick! Nick? Come on! Where are you? This is important!"  
I laughed to myself. "Look at me being all serious and dramatic for once."  
I searched high and low all over the damn house, but he was ghost.  
"Niiiiick!" I yelled one last time.  
Still nothing...  
Then, I saw a note. Uh-oh.  
(A/N: Play Pearls by Sade)

Dear Maria,  
I'm sorry..... but I've decided to go back on my own.

I let out a sharp gasp.  
No.  
He didn't.  
There's no way.....

As you should know, they figured out it was us and that we were on the news. They said it was porbably your idea. I'm going back to clear the air and accept the consequences. You had nothing to do with my foolishness. I promise to make sure no one hurts you. Believe me, this is something that should have happened in the beginning. Thank you for being a fun ball of light. Thank you for being there for me. Oh and by the way? Owen called. Thanks for never telling you had a son.

Oh no....  
Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it.

It's okay. I understand why you didn't tell anyone. King is a lucky kid. You're gonna be a great mom. Owen explained everything. He's a dick for what he did. You're right. Moms are allowed to have fun. I'm gonna miss you Maria. Do me a favor a never change one thing about yourself. And when you do, do it because you want to. It's going to be hell over here. Wish me luck. I love you.

Sincerely, Nick.

I cried all night that night.  
Whyyyyy?  
Why couldn't he let me go with him? I at least could've gotten a hug.

Monday came. 137,650 eyes were glancing at me all day. I couldn't miss anymore classes.  
Normally, I dress either punk or girly and wear colored weaves. But today, I wore a purple sweater that showed my shoulders, khaki pants, brown shoes, and wavy black weave.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," the news reporter said. "So this morning, college student, Nick Kutch, apparently turned himself in."  
They showed Nick being yelled at by teachers, students, and reporters.  
"They 21-year-old has confessed to getting the school sick with gogahots," the reporter continued. "And explained that his friend, Maria Ashbury, was just standing by and that she didn't know that he was going to be absent minded and not learn that gogahots are dangerous. Police thought Mr. Kutch was just covering for her, but they did lie detector tests, and he's telling the truth. Nick will be held in jail in the meantime."  
I saw Kitty, Ina, Slime, and Milk staring at the television in the hangout room in awe and hurt.  
"Wow...." Ina said.  
"I know...." Slime agreed.  
Other people in the room were talking about it.  
"I never liked that bitch," Becky Danes' bitch ass bragged. "But y'all kept dick riding."  
I headed to my friends.  
Everyone stared at me with shade.  
I explained everything to them. It took time to get them to understand and forgive me and Nick.  
Owen hated my guts.  
"You faked your names?!?!?!" he yelled. "And lived LIES?!"  
I rolled my eyes. "Boy, would you get over it?"  
"Get OVER IT?!" he snapped. "STAY AWAY FROM KING!!!"  
Great. Just what I expected. I'm never gonna see him ever again.  
King ran up into the conversation. "NO! Mommy stays!" He gave me a hug.  
Owen eventually got over it and let's me see him all the time.  
And finally...as for Nick.....  
They're thinking 20 years of jail time. I'm afraid of something happening to him in there.  
He's a good kid.  
I'm gonna miss him so much.  
(A/n: K you can stop the music)  
I couldn't stop crying.  
"THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A COMEDY, DAMN IT!!!!!" I yelled to myself. "This should be the part where do something stupid like breaking him out of jail. And run away to Mexico to become telenovela actors or strippers. Oh wait. I have a son. Well, I'll just drop Nick off.... Meh... I'll think of shit tomorrow."

*Nick's POV*  
I quickly dialed Maria's number to tell her the good news.  
"Nick! How are you!"  
"Maria! You'll never believe it!!"  
"You met Meek Mill in jail?" Maria asked.  
I rolled my eyes. "No, you grimlin. They're giving me a chance to save the sick kids!! They're letting me help scientists figure out a cure from the bites!"  
Maria squealed and I could hear her jumping up and down. Then, I heard a thud.  
"Ow..."  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"I tried to do a cartwheel and fell," Maria said.  
"Anyways, it could take a long time," I said.  
"That's okay. As long as you're not in that hell hole. Did anyone hurt you?"  
"No," I replied. "I'm fine. But they did make a dude who killed 60 people my bunk mate. So yeah, I'm happy that I'm free."  
"Okay, well I hope you guys succeed. Luh you, boo boo."  
"I love you, too," I said. "How's everything back home?"  
"Well, Slime, Kitty, Milk, and Ina said they weren't mad," Maria informed. "They were just surprised. But we're all still cool. Milk says hi. And Owen is still mad at me, but he still let's me see King. And everybody at school keeps staring at me, but who gives a ba tooty about what the minor characters thinks?"  
"Well I can't wait to meet King," I said. "Anyways, I gotta go. We're on a tight schedule."  
"Okay. Bye, Nickelodeon."  
"Bye, Ave Maria," I said.  
"Did you just reference the title of this crap?" Maria asked.  
"Indeed."  
"Nice. K, bye."

*Maria's POV*  
*THREE MONTHS LATER*  
"Thank you, Houston!!!"  
Milk and Slime dyed their hair pink and now go by Malcolm and Steve.  
Steve, Malcolm, and I formed a rock band called "Fish Boobs"; I played guitar and sang.  
We had just finished our performance.  
"Woo!" I cheered. "That was incredible!"  
"It would've been more incredible if Malcolm had used the right string in the 3rd verse," Steve snarked.  
Mal rolled his eyes. "I did fine. You, on the other hand, were a bit lazy with the drumming."  
"I beg your Caucasian pardon?" Steve said.  
The two dorks argued about it, then my phone rang.  
It was Nick!  
"Hey, Ni-Niiiii!"  
"Hi," he said. "How did the concert go?"  
"Great!"  
"I have awesome news!" he cheered. "I'm finally coming back home!!"  
"Really?! You cured the students?!"  
"Yep! Now I won't have to go to jail."  
"Woo! The precence of the lord is here!"  
"I should be at the apartment by tomorrow night," Nick added.  
"I missed you so much! I can't believe you got them better!"  
"I missed you, too. I gotta go. Bye."  
"Bye, weenie."  
I pressed the end button and got back to these two wackos.  
"Oh really?" Steve said. "That's how you feel? Is it because I'm black?"  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Malcolm gasped. "All I said was I want you to stop drinking all the Minute Maid juice!!"  
"Guys!" I interrupted. "Guess what? Nick is coming back!"  
"Yaaaaaay!" Steve cheered. "So that's it? Y'all are off the hook?"  
"Pretty much," I said. "Y'all don't know how happy I am that bullshit is over."  
"This calls for a celebration!" Malcolm exclaimed. "Tomorrow though. I had enough to drink."  
"Probably why your fingers kept slipping tonight," Steve snarked.  
Malcolm punched him in the face and he fell.  
"See you guys tomorrow," he said.  
Steve grunted. "Dumbass cracker."  
The next day.  
I was playing hide and seek with King.  
He'll never find me here, I thought, hiding behind a counter.  
Suddenly, a small body jumped onto me.  
"OOF!"  
"Found you, Mommy!" King cheered.  
"Yeah yeah.... Go watch T.V. I'll make you some pizza."  
"Yaaay!" He jogged to living room as I turned on the oven.  
Big, black muscles hugged me from behind and big, soft lips kissed my ear.  
"Hey baby," said Owen.  
Owen finally admitted his love for me and we've been dating and living together.  
"Hi there, big daddy," I flirted. "How was work?"  
"Okay, I guess."  
"Listen," I said. "I have great news! Nick is coming back!"  
He stared at me for a minute, then smiled, and said, "You mean the slithering creature who dragged you through his mess?"  
"Would you stop that?" I snapped. "I volunteered to join along. If I hadn't, I would've never gotten to see you and King."  
"Okay well when I explained our situation with when..... I left you, he was dissing me over the phone and called me an asshole."  
"You WERE an asshole!" I argued. "Please just be nice."  
He rolled his eyes. "Fine." Then he laughed. "You know? If he was black, they would've never given him a chance to save those students and would've let him rot in jail."  
I giggled. "True. But he and I have something called 'Main Characters Always Still Rise' syndrome."  
"And I rise up," Owen sang. "Rise like the daaay I rise up."  
"I'll rise unafraaaid," I sang along. "I'll rise up! Well, I better get ready for tonight."  
*****  
*You Got Me Humpin by Adina Howard plays*  
Kitty, Ina, Malcolm, Steve, and I were dancing like idiots in Nick's apartment.  
"Go Kitty! Go Kitty!"  
Kitty was waving around her hair which was now dyed a mint green color. Ina, meanwhile, dyed her hair royal blue and got waves.  
The door opened and finally arrived our favorite blonde white king. This time, Nick's hair was a darker type of blonde.  
"Surprise!!!!!!" we yelled.  
"Hi, losers!" Nick greeted. He gave everyone hug.  
"Ohhh, I missed you," I said. "We can finally live in peace!"  
"Yeah...Oh! I brought a special someone as a surprise. I've been dating them for quite some time."  
"Oooooohh," everyone cooed.  
"Meet Aaron."  
A man came in and held his hand, smiling to everyone.

All of our jaws DROPPED!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Finale

*Nick's POV*

Aaron was a 6'3, Indegenous Latino, blue dyed hair, brown eyed, strong jawlined hunk who I've fallen head over heels for. We've been dating for a month and a half. I didn't tell anyone about him because I wasn't ready to come out.  
We met when I was out for coffee. I had to change my appearance a little every time I went out because of my infamous poisoning.  
He was attracted to me and we bonded. My feelings just....came.  
"Damn it, Nick, I love you," Aaron finally told me. "You're the one for me."  
I cried, relieved that he felt the same way. "I love you, too."  
And we kissed.  
Dating a man for the first time made me feel more alive than before. Kissing a man for the first time, having sex with a man for the first time..... I know he's the one. I know it.  
So back to the present, the gang's eyes were popped out of their heads.  
Aaron and I blushed and chuckled.  
"YOU'RE INTO MENZ?!?!" Maria shouted.  
"Yeah."  
"YOU HAVE A GUCCI SUITCASE?!!" Malcolm yelled. Everyone stared at him. "What? Isn't that why everyone was looking all shocked?"  
"Anyways, what about Becky?" Kitty asked.  
"Becky is a pointy face, pale, can't suck dick for shit ass poser," I scoffed. "She didn't care about me."  
I could see everyone relieved that I finally came to my senses.  
"I hope you guys aren't mad," I said sheepishly.  
"Of course not!" Ina said.  
"I'm so happy for you, you knucker hole!" Maria said, hugging me. "Hehe, see what I did there?"  
"I hate you," I whispered.  
"This is great!" Steve agreed.  
"Thanks guys," I blessed.  
"So this is y'all's place?" Aaron asked.  
"Yeah," Maria said. "But I live with my boo now, so don't worry about me."  
"It could use a lot of...upgrading..." Aaron snarked, looking around with shade.  
Maria was shocked.  
Yeah, Aaron can be... uptight and determined about things being his way and all perfect. I prayed that it wouldn't be a problem for the squad.  
"Okaaay," Maria said. "Anyway, now you can be with the band!"  
"Oh yeah!" Malcolm agreed. "Everything is going real rad by the way."  
"Who da fudge still says 'rad?'" Steve asked.  
"The king," Mal sassed.  
"Yeah, I don't think I can join you guys," I said, looking down to the ground and rubbing my neck.  
"What? Why?" Ina asked.  
"Well, Aaron doesn't think it'd be a good look for me," I said.  
"I think being a rockstar is...trashy," Aaron shrugged.  
Maria, Mal, and Steve glared at him.  
Oh, God...  
I was about to change the subject, but Aaron said, "But Nick could, however, replace Maria."  
Everyone looked at each other, confused.  
"Since, you know," Aaron continued. "You shouldn't go around being a rockstar when you're a mom."  
UH-OH!  
Maria's eyebrows raised all the way to her hairline. I could tell she was about to go OFF!  
"Listen here, Ike Turner," Steve snapped. "There's nothing trashy about being a rockstar. Stop controlling Nick."  
"And you can be a good parent while doing it," Malcolm stated, backing up Maria.  
"Yeah," Maria agreed. "Because you know...I have to do something called....  
FEED MY CHILD!!!!!"  
"Guys! Guys!" I yelled. "Look, Aaron is just... very opinionated."  
They continued glaring at him.  
"But, Maria is an excellent mom," I confronted Aaron. "And if I wanna be in a band, then I can."  
Aaron sighed. "You're right. I just want you to be safe."  
The others rolled their eyes.  
"Aww, I love it when you care about my safety," I cooed.  
We made out.  
"So who wants pizza?" Kitty asked.  
"MEEEEE!"  
The next day, I woke up besides my baby. The both of us were naked and I put on my underwear as I headed to go pee.  
Should I go back to school? Will everything be the same as the last I attended? Or would everyone just stare at me?  
Meh... If they're still tripping about that situation, then that's their loss.  
Suddenly, the shower curtain opened and I flinched.  
"Maria?!?"  
Maria apparently fell asleep in the bathtub from a hangover. She moaned.  
"What time is it?"  
"It's 9:00 in the morning," I said.  
"You mean 8:60?" she grumbled.  
I washed my hands and helped her up.  
"Come on, Maria," I said.  
For a girl who was eight inches shorter than me, she felt like an elephant. Her boobs kept popping out of her dress.  
"Jesus," I sighed, looking away. "What is this? Pop goes the weasel?"  
Then, Maria rushed to the toilet and puked.  
"Eeewww." I held her hair and covered my nose.  
She spat the puke out. "You're...You're a good friend. You...You know that, Nicolas? Let's become unicorns together."  
"That sounds great, Maria," I sighed.  
She continued throwing up and Aaron came in.  
We turned to him and, of course, he didn't have clothes on. Not even at least underwear.  
"Woooah!" I covered Maria's eyes.  
"Woo!" Maria cheered. "You go Aaron. No wonder why you guys went so many rounds last night."  
I blushed, then turned to Aaron. "Would you please for the love of horny people on a Friday night put on some clothes and help me help her out?"  
Maria took a deep breath and got up. "We don't need Error's help. He's an asshole. I don't know why you're dating this ashy lipped ass bitch. Air Inside My Asshole here thinks he's top shit. 'I think being a rockstar is trashy.' Well so was that fake ass Polo shirt yesterday. And your attitude! And when you kept coughing without covering your mouth."  
"Okay, Maria," I said. "Let's go. Wait for me in the living room. I'll get changed."  
As she did a zombie walk to the living room, Aaron said, "Why is she still mad at me? I said I was sorry."  
"You need to be careful with other people's feelings," I said, putting on my pants. "You promised you'd be polite."  
"And you promised you'd use less teeth last night, but that happen? No."  
"Whatever," I sighed. "I'll be back shortly."  
****  
I rang the doorbell to Maria and Owen's house. He opened it with an annoyed look on his face, but he wasn't too annoyed because this was normal.  
"Hiiii, Big Chocolate King," Maria wooed.  
He grabbed her. "I'll take it from here, thanks."  
I could tell he wasn't so thrilled to see me. Likewise, to be honest.  
"She needs to be at class at 2," I informed. "And we have rock concert tonight."  
"Fascinating," he sarcastically grumbled. "Goodbye."  
He slammed the door.  
"Oooww," I heard Maria moaned.  
"Oh, sorry poo bear," I heard Owen say softly.  
I rolled my eyes and went home.  
****  
(A/N: Play "Aint My Fault" by Zara Larsson)  
*Maria's POV*  
My hangover finally stopped and Nick and I entered school together for the first time in months.  
Imagine us walking slow motion and everyone looking our way.  
"Heeey, what's up, Sergio?" Nick greeted. "How you been Greg?"  
Most people were happy to see him.  
"Hey Nick," Yeri, a guy who couldn't stand Nick, called. "Heard you like dick now. Fucking weirdo."  
"And I heard you got evicted AGAIN," Nick sassed. "Byyye."  
Yeri looked heated.  
"The king and queen are back together," I cheered.  
"Finally."  
Today was a busy day. School, work, and then, five hours later, our first rock concert with the four of us: me, Nick, Steve, and Malcolm.  
The four of us were in the dressing rooms getting our makeup done.  
"Face beeeeat," I said.  
"Fifteen minutes," a man told everyone.  
As he left, Malcolm asked Nick, "Have you been practicing your singing?"  
"Yep," Nick replied.  
"Alright," the makeup artist said. "You guys are good to go."  
"Thank you," we said.  
There was a knock on the door. Ugh. It was Aaron.  
"Hi guys," he greeted, sheepishly.  
"Hey!" Nick said, giving him a kiss.  
Aaron noticed our annoyed reaction to his presence, so then he pulled out some flowers.  
"Awww, for me?" Nick cooed.  
"Actually, these are for Maria," Aaron said.  
I turned around, shocked. "Say whaaaa?"  
"And for Malcolm and Steve," Aaron added.  
"Are we all getting married?" Malcolm asked, excited.  
"...No... I wanted to apologize. Maria helped me realize that I need to take it easy when being judge mental. I just wasn't a big fan of rock. But what does that matter? I think you guys are great though. I'm sorry for being shady."  
I took the flowers and smelled them.  
"Well," Steve said. "I appreciate your apology."  
"So do I," Mal agreed.  
"Me, too," I said. "But if you continue that bullshit, I will cut your dick off and stitch it to your forehead."  
"Yes ma'am," Aaron nodded.  
****  
*Nick's POV*  
*A/N: Play Nice for What by Drake*  
The concert was amazing and we went to Maria and Owen's house for a little after party with some people from school. King stayed in his room.  
Maria was break dancing along with Malcolm and the others.

I'm so happy I'm back with my buddies. THIS is where I belong, not in Pennsylvania where I had no friends besides Maria and I kept getting picked on.  
"Hey," Owen said.  
That's weird. I thought he hated my cracker guts.  
"Hi..."  
We watched Maria dance like she had a Takis chip in her pussy.  
"I missed her so much, you know," Owen told me. I turned to him. "Her laugh. Her smile. Her goofiness-"  
"Her pussy?" I stupidly interrupted. He stared at me. "What? Don't you?"  
He sighed. "Yes.... Anyways, everyday, I regretted moving away from her. I regret being so stupid." He faced me. "I'm sorry for being so cold to you. Just don't get Maria into anymore trouble."  
"Don't worry," I laughed. "She doesn't need me for that."  
We shook hands.  
He went to Maria and they danced together. They kissed.  
I couldn't help but watch while smiling.  
Big arms hugged me from behind.  
I knew it was Aaron and we kissed.  
I laid my head on his shoulder, feeling relieved and free from the bullshit.

Suddenly I heard the music stop.  
"Hey, look at the T.V.!" some dude shouted. He turned up the volume and had the news on.

"Here we show an unusual thing nobody has ever seen before," the news reporter said. "Here we have some adults about 18 to mid twenties....flying? And shooting things out of their hands? And... turning invisible? And running really fast...."  
Everyone was shocked and confused. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. People with superpowers? What was this? What was going on.

"Yes," another reporter said. "And it has been said that these citizens are college students that go to Grand University."

Oh.

No.....

Everyone slowly turned their heads to me.  
"We will look into this and tell you more tomorrow," the reporters said.

"YOU GAVE THOSE STUDENTS SUPERPOWERS???!!!!!" Maria hollered.  
I looked at everyone's faces, feeling nervous and surprised.  
"Welp!" I said. "This was an interesting ending."


End file.
